Extra Status Effects?
Ok, so I went and made some more stuff...This is going to be based around new Status Effects, and I actually have a lot of in mind. So without further ado lets dive into this. Laceration Status Effect Basically, this is how it works. Any element that has a move that can possibly cut you or cause bleeding will start to build up "Laceration". You will know because a bar above your health will appear. Every time you get hit with an element that cuts the bar will build up slightly, if the bar is half full you will experience "Minor Laceration", In this state you will start bleeding very little, only losing 2 HP per second, not a big deal. However if the "Laceration Status Effect" is full you will now start losing 6 HP per second and you will experience Major Laceration. Luckily the laceration effect will go down slowly, so you dont have to worry about bleeding nonstop. Poison Status Effect Now, this feature is kinda already in the game since grass deals overtime poison damage.....(In the ultimate only). But there is really nothing in the game that comes close to implementing the poison status well so here is my own improved version on how poison would work. Poison should also start to build upon a bar the more your exposed to poison. If you are fully poisoned you will lose 5 HP per second, you will only be poisoned if the bar is full. Once fully poisoned it will take 10 seconds for the poison to go down to 0. Dizzy Status Effect This effect will work with heavy blunt attacks or powerful blunt projectiles. If hit with a powerful blunt attack you will become dizzy, being dizzy will cause the world to spin slightly in your vision and your accuracy will be reduced. The effect lasts for 1-4 seconds based on how hard you were hit with the blunt attack, a higher power stat will guarantee that you will put the dizzy effect at its peak on other enemies. A higher defense stat makes you resist the effect more. Fire Status Effect This status effect is already in the game but as I said, it could be done better. If you are standing in a fire of any sort your robloxians body will catch on fire after standing in it for a decent amount of time. You can put it out by doing flips and running, a higher speed stat will allow you to put it out faster. Rage Status Effect This status effect is a little complicated. if your robloxian misses too many attacks and fails at hitting an enemy multiple times in a row they will be infuriated, while infuriated they will deal more damage but their accuracy will go down greatly. Having a high defense stat will determine how long your robloxian will stay composed after missing a set amount of attacks in a row. Weakness Status Effect If your robloxian is hurt very badly they will become weaker in terms of power and accuracy, being healed will rid you of the status and you will no longer be held back by this status effect. Fracture Status Effect If you are hit with a powerful blunt attack in the same limb a certain amount of times you have a chance of getting a fractured limb, there are 4 limbs that can be fractured and there are 2 different fracture types. The limbs include Head, Torso, Legs and, Arms. The three fracture types are Minor Fractures and Major Fractures. If your arms are fractured you will lose accuracy, if your legs are fractured you will lose speed and possibly not be able to flip if your head is fractured you will get blurry vision every once in a while, if you are hit in the torso you will be exposed to laceration more. Minor Fractures and Major Fractures determine how bad the defects are. Waiting will slowly heal your fractures, healing will instantly fix them. More Coming Soon